


Precious Thing To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tender Loving Care Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sarin/Sarin Poisoning, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes sure that Danny is taken care of, After he gets home from the hospital, What happens between the two men?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Tender Loving Care Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145552
Kudos: 7





	Precious Thing To Me:

*Summary: Steve makes sure that Danny is taken care of, After he gets home from the hospital, What happens between the two men?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so focused on making sure that his best friend, partner, & secret crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was comfortable at his home. “You sure you’re feeling much better, Danno ?”, He brought him some lunch, & juice on the lanai. The **_Five-O Commander_** was so scared for his love one, Ever since he was exposed to the sarin. He never wants to go through that he’ll ever again.

“I’m good, Babe, I’m good”, The Blond said, as he relaxed further. He knew of the attraction that the former seal has for him, cause he has it too. He imagines himself here, & he knew once that he is a place that he loves, He can’t leave. There was all of this unresolved sexual tension, & he hopes that the hunky brunette would do something about it. “Steve, If something is bothering you, You can tell me, Okay ?”, The Dark-Haired Man nodded in response.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Babe ?”, The Shorter Man asked with worry, as Steve wrapped his arms around box middle. Steve sniffled, as the emotions in him were threatening to come out. “I was so afraid that I was gonna lose you, I wouldn’t have a chance to tell you.....”, He trailed off in thought. Danny said encouragingly, “Tell me what, Babe ?”, as he puts a comforting hand on top of his, That did for Steve.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was feeling the emotions coming out, He didn’t even try to hide it. “I love you so much, I love you, Danno, I love you so much that it hurts”, Danny smiled, as a response to his confession. “Finally, Everything is resolved, Cause, There is something I need to tell you, I love you so much too”, He gently leaned in, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. Steve looked happy, as he composed himself, & kissed him back.

“Danno, I would love it, If you move in with me, I don’t want to be alone anymore, I don’t want you to be alone anymore either”, The Former Seal said, as he was planning in his head. “Babe, I’m not going anywhere”, Danny said reassuring him with a smile. A surge of happiness filled his heart, He hopes that it would never leave him ever again. After lunch, They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, & stealing kisses from each other. They relaxed, as the sun was setting, & it was a perfect way to end the hellish experience. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
